


Unrequited

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Submissions to Soullessbrothers [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi, Unrequited Wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh what’s that? What’s that, Helen? You want Dedreel with unrequited Wincest? OK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soullessbrothers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soullessbrothers/gifts).



Dean left to the motel, only telling Sam that he had to go out on a personal solo hunt.

When he walked into the motel, he found the angel, Gadreel.

“What have you told Sam?” Gadreel asked.

“Personal solo mission.” Dean admitted, dropping the duffel he had, and moving over to Gadreel. He pressed close and let the angel maneuver him onto the bed, blanketing the hunter with his body, kissing up and down Dean’s neck.

Gadreel’s hands roamed, dipping under Dean’s shirt and feeling the skin and muscles there.

“You feel so nice, Dean.” Gadreel murmured in Dean’s ear.

Dean looked at Gadreel, his hands tracing around the angel’s body.

He panted and spread his legs for the angel, and Gadreel smiled, peeling away Dean’s layers one by one, feeling the skin that was revealed as he went along.

He stripped out of his own clothing, and rolled his hips softly against Dean’s half hard erection, his own standing proudly.

“My hunter.” Gadreel murmured.

“Yours.” Dean nodded.

Gadreel sucked on a few fingers before he started to open Dean up.

“You know that Sam would never approve of this.” Gadreel mused.

“I know.”

“He’d be disgusted.”

“I know.”

“I have been inside of him, Dean. He doesn’t share the feelings you have for him.”

“I know.” Dean said. Dean knew he broke Sam. Knew that Sam was having trouble trusting him. Sam would never be able to return his feelings.

And it hurt Dean the most that he would never be able to love Sam like he wanted to.


End file.
